A greeting card is a commodity produced on large scale and in a vast range of forms and shapes. Frequently, it is used on holidays and celebrations, where it is given along with a present. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,058 discloses a greeting card folded to form a compartment having a volume for storing a box of candies or the like.
Often, the present is in the form of a cheque or cash inserted in an envelope together with a greeting card. Greeting cards incorporating flat objects such as cheques or photographs are disclosed, for example, in GB 2143177A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,822,896, 5,822,897, 6,148,550, and others.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,550 relates to the manufacturing of a greeting card including a money pocket attached to its internal surface by means of an adhesive agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,897 provides a reversible greeting, letter and/or photograph frame with cover, which may be folded to a self-contained structure to be mailed without an envelope, and which may be reversed into a photo-stand to hold a photograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,896 provides a dioramic greeting card constructed of three panels, one of which is formed with a window through which a picture or writing, printed or adhered on another panel, can be seen.
GB 2143177 refers to folding a one-piece blank into a six-fold greeting card including a window that allows the viewing of a photograph inserted therein.